Hilary Vandemeer
Hilary Vandemeer is a villain in LNMNK. Personality Hilary is very mean and snobbish. She is a bully to Bridgette, Victoria, Nate, John, Andrew, and Molly. She hates Bridgette's dolls. As revealed in The Great Poodle Caper, she doesn't know how to spell. She belittles all of Bridgette's friends, and her toys, too. As revealed in The Perfect Christmas, she is known to act like a spoiled brat around the holidays, and she lied that her daddy is Santa Claus and that the real one doesn't exist. All the dolls she have are designer dolls. She also hates heroes and love villains. She is also extremely vain--even if one if her red curls gets messed up, she will go crazy. She is the teacher's pet. She is a little angel around adults, and her posse, but she is literally a devil around Bridgette,Victoria,Molly,Nate,John, and Andrew. She is of French descent, or so Bridgette and pals think. She is very wealthy. She has the fanciest clothing, fanciest food, fanciest house (it looks like a castle), fanciest siblings, and of course, fanciest toys. She has a giant closet full of makeup, clothing, and purses. She also does posh activities, such as baton twirling, ice skating, and gymnastics. She also claims to be more girly than Bridgette, Victoria, and Molly. She has a giant flat-screen TV, and a king size bed, with lace all around. Appearances She appears frequently Relationships Family Her dad is the principal and founder of Richardson Elementary School. As revealed in Romance Drama, she has a little sister named Sally, whom Timmy, Bridgette's brother, likes. Friends She has a clique composed of herself, Margarita, Ashley, Chi-Len, Kate, and Elizabeth. They all wear the same outfit. Sometimes Hilary disrespects her clique. Her semi-friend is Rick. She bosses him around and sometimes uses him for getting revenge on Bridgette. Romance She and her clique have a crush on Rick, but he dosent like them because they are bullies. However, Hilary does not really like Rick. She is jealous of Bridgette because Nate likes Bridgette more than Hilary. The only times where Hilary gets infatuated with Rick is when Bridgette and her group come along, covering up her unrequited love for Nate by "flirting" with Rick. Enemies Her main rivals are Bridgette, Victoria, Molly, John, Andrew, and later Suki, Wendy, and Big Bob. She bullies them and tattles on them in class. Many fans think that her enemies are also Nate and Rick. Hilary hating Rick is real, though, as she bosses him around. Many fans are unsure of Nate. The truth is Hilary hates it when he pays more attention to Bridgette. *In the movie, she got plastic surgery. *The only time she has received a punishment for her bullying habits was in The Popular Group. It was possible that Bridgette told on her off-screen. It's possible that since Hilary is a little angel around grown-ups, her parents never found out about her detention, or she just blamed it on Bridgette. 140604_192523.png|Hilary, tossing her luscious red hair 140605_194455.png|Hilary, winning a pageant 141222 180915.png|The deleted scene from Seashells Category:Characters Category:Pages